Teenage Dream
by Karlos-SS
Summary: Aquí vine a cumplir mi sueño y no dejare que nadie se interponga en mi camino. A pesar de todo lo que deba pasar no haré caso omiso a opiniones de gente que quiere destruirme sin conocerme. Luchare por cumplir mi "Teenage Dream".
1. Chapter 1

Hoy inicia mi sueño, comienza mi vida en California, la ciudad de mis sueños. Mi Ford Falcon descapotable que mis padres me habían regalado cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad sería mi compañero en esta nueva etapa de mi vida. En mi estéreo sonaba _Starlight_ del grupo británico MUSE, era mi canción favorita. Simplemente me sentía un rockstar.

Prácticamente me vine porque necesitaba sentir como se sentía vivir solo, estar sin presiones y poder vivir libremente mi vida. Eso sí no iba a dejar todo lo que tenía en Forks por venir acá. Gracias al cielo mi papá es un importante político, no corrupto, como los que ya no hay, y me compro un departamento para poder estar más seguro.

Más allá de eso le pedí que no me hiciera más favores porque si quería ser completamente independiente iba a conseguir mis cosas con mi propio esfuerzo. Por eso agradezco saber de tecnología y pensaba conseguirme un empleo como reparador de computadoras.

Pero más allá y la razón más importante era para poder cumplir mi sueño. Llegar a la televisión. Desde adolescente me pasaba tardes enteras mirando novelas, escribiendo y protagonizando todas las obras escolares de mi escuela.

Porque si hay algo hermoso que te permiten las novelas es entrar a un mundo distinto, te olvidas de tus problemas, te ríes, te identificas con un personaje y te centras en los ¿Por qué? .Para mí las buenas novelas cumplen con 3 factores: Buen elenco, buena trama y buen guión.

A penas vi el cartel en la carretera que decía _"Welcome to California" _la felicidad se apodero de mí. Me sentía en un video de Katy Perry, conduciendo en plena carretera con mis lentes. Solo faltaba algo. Una mujer.

Hace más de 6 meses que no tengo nada serio con una mujer y por el simple hecho que con la última mujer que estuve era una completa malparida. Con decir que lo único que le interesaba era mi billetera. En fin con mujeres así ¿Quién quiere más?.

Realmente estaba considerando la posibilidad de entrar a un seminario y convertirme en un hombre completamente de fe. Si, seguro, ni yo mismo creo eso de mí.

Entre las calles de la ciudad no me manejaba muy bien pero creo que mi padre fue claro-Cuando llegues al centro divisa el edificio más alto que esta junto a la playa más cercana-algo completamente raro, pero bueno es mi padre.

Lo único que sabía es que aquí me esperaría el que sería mi compañero y mi único amigo Ángel, mi primo, mi compañero de toda mi infancia, al cual no veía desde que cumplí 17.

Cuando al fin puede divisar el edificio más alto comencé a sentir nervios. Aquí empezaba todo, una nueva vida con mucha libertad y muchas cosas por conocer.

-¡Edward! Primo tanto tiempo-Me dijo Ángel cuando baje de mi auto.

-Wow ¿Ángel eres tú?... _Oh my god _juro que no te había conocido. Estas tan cambiado-

-Sí, Dios. Yo juraba que ya no llegabas, no sé que te habías perdido en la ciudad con las ganas que tienes de recorrerla-Se nota que sabía muy bien mis intenciones, mi cara lo decía todo.

-Bueno como ves he llegado, y tengo unas ganas enormes de desempacar y conocer el departamento. ¿Lo viste ya?-

-Obvio estuve ahí cuando esta mañana vino una decoradora que tu padre encargo-

-¿Cómo? ¿Decoradora dices?…Agh en que quedamos con mi papá, le dije que por favor no se entrometiera-

-Vamos Edd, una ayuda nunca es mala-Se notaba medio nervioso, parece que el no estar en contacto conmigo le hizo olvidarse de mi personalidad y humor.

-OK, está bien… ¿Ya desempacaste supongo?-

-Ehhh no, la verdad te estaba esperando para que eligieras tu habitación-

-¿Qué?...Primito, ya empezamos mal a mi me da lo mismo donde duerma, lo único que quiero ahora es entrar y luego salir-

-Edd, Edd como se nota que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo estúpido enfermo de siempre-

-Y tú un maldito malparido-

-Ey…Ey…Ey yo no te ataque…Mejor vamos ¿Quieres? Así vamos a dar un paseo-

-¡Hay Angelito! Siempre tan bólido tu, pero bólido de rápido e inteligente-

-Lo sé, lo sé-

Definitivamente amo esta ciudad, está diseñada para mí. Ame que a través del ascensor pudieras mirar la vista que te ofrece el edificio.

Al llegar al piso 18 donde se ubicaba el departamento 216 busque la llave de esté en mi bolsillo recordando la frase de mi padre-Cuídalo mucho y cuídate mucho. Se feliz Edward-.

Simplemente al abrir esa puerta quede maravillado, tenía un gran ventanal con una vista increíble de la ciudad. Sin duda mi padre es lo máximo y aunque no esté conmigo se preocupo de que estuviera todo perfecto.

-Lindo ¿No?-Dijo Ángel mirando mi cara de asombro.

-Hermoso, me encanto-Realmente quede maravillado si hasta los ojos se me pusieron llorosos.

-¿Qué quieres almorzar?-

-Mmmmmm sushi está bien-

-Muy bien, como sabía que eso pedirías me adelante y ya ordene. En minutos nos traen la orden-

-¡Ay Angelito!, tan preocupado tú, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien-

-Pues eso espero. Porque la verdad cuando me propusiste esto me alegre de que fuera importante para ti.-

-Obvio, ¿Por qué no serías importante para mí? Si estuviste conmigo siempre, claro excepto cuando iba al baño-

-¡Por Dios! Eh, si eres el mismo Edward Cullen de siempre-

Todo iba excelente, llegue bien, me reencontré con mi primo que sabe mis gustos, tengo un departamento increíble ¿De qué me podía quejar?. Pero cuando todo iba bien, aún podía ser mucho mejor cuando la oportunidad de tu vida se te presenta.

-Edward, tu celular está sonando-Me dijo gritándome desde la cocina

-Contesta por favor, voy enseguida-

-¿Bueno?-

_-Hola, buenas tardes, ¿Estoy hablando con el señor Edward Cullen?-_

-Ehhhh no está hablando con su primo Ángel Cullen, el viene enseguida se está terminando de duchar-

_-Ahhhhhhh ok…Dígale por favor que lo estamos llamando de la cadena de televisión Tvopen que su guión ha sido aceptado para ser parte de nuestros nuevos proyectos para este año-_

-¿Guión dice?-

-¿Ángel que sucede?-

-Edd te están llamando de Tvopen, dicen que tu guión ha sido aceptado y formara parte de sus proyectos para este año…-Me dijo algo confuso, obvio, si TVopen es lo máximo de USA.

-¿QUÉ?...Haber me dejas hablar plis-

-Si obvio, ten el celular-

-Hola, habla Edward Cullen-

_-Hola señor Cullen, le habla Jasper Hale, encargado de comunicaciones de Tvopen, quería contarle que su guión ha sido aceptado. ¿Por casualidad usted está en California estos días?-_

-Si…Ósea, recién me acabo de mudar-le conteste tartamudeándole de la emoción.

-Genial, quería informarle que mañana a las 9 de la mañana los ejecutivos del área dramática les gustaría reunirse con usted-

-¿Mañana…?-

-Sí, mañana mismo. Transferiré la dirección toda la información necesaria a su e-mail-

-OK-

-Un gusto Sr. Cullen, estamos al habla-Que rápidos estos tipos…Pero aún no lo creo, mi guión fue aceptado, eso significa…

--

-¿Qué paso?-

-Trae una botella de Ron ahora, debemos celebrar-

-¿Ron? Pero si no bebo alcohol-

-No importa, ahora lo harás-

Ahora sí todo estaba demasiado genial. Mi vida seguía un buen curso ¿Qué podía salir mal? Mi _Teenage Dream_ al fin se estaba cumpliendo y no le veía ninguna imperfección.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes descritos en esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, autora de la saga "Twilight". La historia es mía junto con los personajes aquí insertados.**_

**Edward POV**

Volví a pensar que todo era un sueño y que todo esto no estaba pasando. Creí que era efecto del viaje, todo fue tan rápido.

-Vamos Ángel, no tengo toda la tarde para esperar por un vaso de Ron…

-No te apresures Ed. No todo siempre cae del cielo.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-¿Te puedo contar algo?

-Si, cuéntame

-¿Sabes la verdadera razón por la cual no me gustan las películas?

-¿Eh? No

-Una vez vi una película, linda, de la historia de amor de dos jóvenes que querían ser así por siempre. Sentían que su amor podía vencer cualquier barrera, que eran fuertes, que con su amor podían curar cualquier herida, paso el tiempo y decidieron casarse a escondidas…

-Ángel no entiendo a que va todo esto…

-Déjame terminar please. La cosa es que se casaron a escondidas, todo muy underground, en algo parecido a un bunker lleno de pétalos de rosas, todo iba bien hasta que al día siguiente el padre de la chica murió y ella se quedo sola…Debido a esto se tuvieron que separar, el fue a buscarla ese día en el lugar que siempre acordaban de juntarse y ella no llego. Pasaron días, horas, meses y ella no regresaba. Entonces el se decidió a buscarla, pero el no sabia que ella se volvió loca en la busca del reencuentro con su amor. Cuando tuvo datos de ella estaba en una clínica psiquiátrica, mal, repetía lentamente y sin dejar de decirlo "Algún día mi príncipe vendrá. Sólo debo esperar esa fecha", fue en un momento que el entro y ella estaba en el piso, llena de sangre, azoto su cabeza contra el piso. No resistió los tratamientos que querían hacerle los médicos y finalmente murió…

-Aún no entiendo que me quieres decir.

-Edward, vamos, la vida no es fácil, los cuentos, las películas, son ficción. Lo que tu escribes ¿Crees que realidad pasa? Ya eres grande primo, no puedes imaginarte un mundo así…

-Pero quiero intentarlo, nada es imposible…

-Ok…Pero no digas que yo no te lo dije alguna vez ¿ok?

-Esta bien, perfecto. Ahora, ¿te parece si abrimos nuestra botella y brindamos para luego salir?

-Solo si el mío es con gaseosa de cola…

-Eres tan madre Angelito…Tomate un buen trago al natural…

-Borracho de mierda…

-Ey! Cuidadito que soy mayor…-Mofe, no soy alcohólico, pero nunca es malo un buen trago, sobre todo cuando el momento lo requiere.

Se lo que me quiere decir Ángel, que tengo que ser más maduro, realista. Pero quiero soñar, vivir mi propia utopía; ¿a quien no le gustaría que se te cumpla uno de tus deseos por un día?

Al día siguiente cuando ya por fin pude dormir me desperté muy sigiloso, no quería despertar a Ángel. Me prepare todo yo mismo, saque mi laptop y cuando al fin estaba listo agarre las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí hasta el estacionamiento, baje las escaleras temblando, como si el epicentro del terremoto estuviese en mi cuerpo.

Puse en marcha mi Falcon y a frenos por cada milisegundo, si me encontraba un policía me multaría en todo su derecho pero en el mío no.

Cuando llegue a la calle a la cual me habían indicado mire el gran rascacielos, eso de me da aún más miedo…Le pregunte al conserje por mi audiencia con los ejecutivos. Sin más preámbulo me dirigí caminando por un pasillo enorme, no se si estaba alucinando pero creí que por cada paso que daba retrocedía doce. No estaba borracho ¿ok?...Digamos que solo eran los nervios.

Cuando llegue a la sala de espera vi que todo estaba apagado, no había secretaria, escritorio, computador, estaba solo yo junto a unos asientos. Decidí sentarme y esperar.

¿Y si no había nadie?... ¿Y si en realidad estaba borracho y me confundí de día?...No Edward no, seguridad, es la oportunidad de tu vida, no la sueltes. En ese momento comencé a contar hasta 10.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Pero cuando ya llegaba al 9 un sonido escuche y me pare inmediatamente, los temblores en mi cuerpo cesaron y me tranquilice. Algo.

¿Pero que son esos sonidos?...Gemidos de una mujer…

-Oh vamos, me dijiste que me dejarías verlo… ¿Eres lo suficientemente valiente como para dejarme ver tu pavo real?-Claramente entendí a que se refería…Pero no quería imaginar. Comencé a ver por una de las puertas que estaba entre abiertas.

-Vamos Bella, no se trata de eso. Es que estamos aquí en la oficina…Y vamos, tu sabes…Puede venir alguien y luego le cuentan a Victoria.

-¿Tan marica eres?... ¿O no te resistes a lo que yo te pueda hacer? No seas un pequeño pollito, deja de actuar como una mosca muerta.

-¿Ambas cosas?-Respondió el hombre tratando de evitar lo que sucedería.

-Muy bien, entonces olvídame. No te provocare nunca más.

-Oh, nena. No, no te vayas. Tu sabes que si quiero…Pero…

-¿Pero que? Riley, yo no estoy para bobadas. Es en serio.-Muy de carácter jefe la mujer. Uf! Por suerte yo me tome mi año de autodescubrimiento emocional.

-¿Quieres entonces?...

-¿Y por que no?...Oh, Riley no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento…-Precisamente en ese momento sin saber que los espiaba ellos comenzaron con su fogoso encuentro. Se notaba en la cara de la mujer a la cual llamaba Bella lo concentrada que estaba en su trabajo.

-Bella, que bien lo haces. Oh

-No sabes cuanto espere este momento ¡ah!…Contigo canto el abecedario completo.

-Tan pervertida me saliste chiquita…Vamos…Chupa más, así, vamos… ¿No querías ver mi pavo real?-¿Y le dijo pervertida a ella?, se paso.

-Maldito…Oh, no sabes como me gusta. Riley… ¡Oh!

Estaba claramente en presencia de "mis jefes". Me encanto la expresividad que tenían ambos, se nota que son actores, porno eso si.

Pero como siempre una vez más mi torpeza una vez más me juagaba una mala pasada. Cuando justo ellos seguían en lo de ellos. Ángel me hace sonar el teléfono.

-¿Y ese sonido?

-¿Cuál sonido?

-Ese…Ese ringtone, esa es la canción de Lady Gaga ¿no?

-No, estas alucinando. Es una banda de rock…Keane.

-¿Quién mierda anda ahí?...

-Saldré a ver…

-No espera. Ley artificial, todo aquel que esta en su escondite debe salir.-Claramente estaban hablando de mi, preferí salir y mostrarme de una vez.

-Soy yo…Edward Cullen…Eh disculpen no era mi intensión intervenir, pero hoy tenía una cita con Isabella Swan, jefa del área dramática.

-Si, soy yo. Me llamo Bella. ¿Podrías esperar afuera? Ya voy

Tonto Cullen…Que has hecho. Interrumpiste cuando estaban en pleno. ¿Qué seguirá ahora?

* * *

Chicos a todos ustedes que me leen les pido disculpas

por no haber podido actualizar antes.

Estoy medio depre y con muchas cargas en fin.

Muchos saludos!

Y recuerden visitarme en mi web oficial

.com/


End file.
